Total Shinigami Island
by darkpotatoes
Summary: When Ichigo defeated Aizen, something went wrong, and Ichigo was trapped in his Saiga no Getsuga Tenshou form. Hundreds of years later, with a new name and face, he joins Total Drama Island, and hilarity is the result. Better summary inside, and rated T for Paranoia
1. Arrival

**Hey, guys, this is Darkpotatoes coming at you with yet another story! I am still on my two others, but I have too many ideas for too many things. This is my first one (that was written anyway) to not include Naruto, but it will contain another anime: Bleach, which is another one of my favorites. This story is also a one of a kind, the first to be created bleach/total drama crossover, so yay for innovation!**

**Really, I got the idea from Kyuubi16's TDE series. Don't expect this to be a carbon copy, though, I do have originality, especially with a different character. Also, in this story, Ichigo is A) in the Final Getsuga indefinitely, with all the power to go with it, B) a bit OOC, but in this story, he's hundreds of years old, and living that long brings about some personality changes, and C) renamed Mugetsu. I'm going to give him that name because it has better potential for nicknames, like Mu, which is what everyone will know him as. He will also be badass, but I don't know who to pair him up with (either Gwen or Bridgette), so I'll play that by ear. Also, and you guys can vote on this if you want, I might have him be put in a situation where he would have to reveal his powers, but, again, it's only a possibility. If you want, vote either by review or PM. If you do vote for his powers to be revealed, please leave an idea for what should happen. Thanks, and do enjoy the work that is Total Shinigami Island!**

Not much was going on at the moment. We see a few rolling hills in the distance, and a forest nearby, surrounding a still lake. The view pans out, and we see a pier, and the occasional pine. Suddenly, a young man pops into view, with a "Yo!"

He looked to be about 25, with a regular build, maybe a bit below the average height. He has longish, black, windswept hair gracing his head, which also featured a straight, flat nose, strong cleft chin, and a 5 O'clock shadow. He has a grey button-up shirt on, with a white undershirt and a necklace.

"We're coming at you live," he said, walking closer, "from Camp Wawanakwa (I swear, this name is god damned hilarious), located somewhere in Muskoka (also hilarious), Ontario (unfortunately, not so hilarious). I'm your host, Chris McLean, dropping season one of the hottest new reality show on television, right now!" He said, putting special emphasis on the name, as if it was the most important thing you would hear in your life.

"Here's, the deal," he said walking across the pier, giving us a view of his cargo pants and blue converse shoes, "23 campers signed up to spend 8 weeks right here in this crummy old summer camp."

At this, the camera panned out to show the indeed old and crummy camp, complete with worn cabins, polluted beach, and termite infested pier.

"They'll compete in challenges against each other, then have to face the judgment of their fellow campers. Every three days, one team will either win a reward, or watch on of their team members' walk down the dock of shame, take a ride on the boat of losers, and leave Total Drama Island, _forever!" _ He proclaimed dramatically.

The shot then changed to a clearing surrounded by woods, with a camp fire, several stumps, and a trash can, which served as a makeshift podium.

"Their fate," he narrated off screen, "will be decided here, at dramatic campfire ceremonies, where each week, all but one camper will receive a marshmallow. In the end, only one will be left standing, and will be rewarded with cheesy tabloid fame, and a small fortune, which, let's face it, they'll probably blow in a week or so."

Going to a shot of Chris in the woods, the host continued his lecture. "To survive, they'll have to battle black flies, grizzly bears, disgusting camp food, and each other."

Now the camera went to a shot of a camera taped into a birds nest. "Every moment will be caught on one of the hundreds of cameras situated all over the camp."

Now it went back to Chris on the original pier. "Who will crumble under the pressure? Find out here, right now, on Total," he said, with the camera panning out, "Drama, Island!"

Then, out of nowhere, a wild T.V. show opening appeared, and attacked the viewer's eyes with fast images of people, and assaulted their ears with music. Soon enough, though, it ended, and let us continue watching Chris standing on the pier.

"Alright, it's time to meet the campers," He said as he came back into view. The sound of a boat comes towards the dock, and the first camper departs : a geeky looking girl, with headgear, braces, a long green shirt that went to her thighs which was tied in the back, what looked like a girl scout vest (complete with random badges which, to be honest, were probably not the better ones), glasses, and pink hip-hugger jeans. She also had brown, straight hair tied in a high ponytail. She wasn't the skinniest of them all, but she wasn't fat by any means.

"Beth! Welcome aboard!"

**(For the sake of time, I shall now use my author powers to skip the rest of the intros)**

Finally everyone was on the pier. They were all waiting for some kind of signal to do something. Duncan, in all his wisdom, lost his patience fairly quickly.

"Hey, genius," he said irritably, "everyone is here. Let's get the show on the road."

Chris just chuckled. "Keep your pants on, grandma. We still have one more person."

Lindsay, in all her ditzyness, said "Who?"

Chris heard the roar of the boat coming in, and pointed over his shoulder with his thumb. "Him."

He was something, that's for sure. He was tall, even from the boat. He had on what looked like loose black jeans, and a black pair of Vans, but that was it. Sure, he had icy blue bandages on his torso, bottom half of his face (which covered half of his nose, his mouth, and chin), and (if the bandages on his hands and legs were anything to go by) the rest of his body, but they did little to hide what was underneath. When they got a good look at him, Gwen and Bridgett could hardly contain their blushes, and turned away.

The clothing, and lack of it, wasn't even the strangest thing about him. No, that went to the area of his head. He had long, flowing, pitch black hair that went to his waist. It seemed to just absorb the light around it. Even from the distance, they could also tell that his eyes were a deep red. He was…..interesting to say the least. It looked like he only had a small black backpack with him.

When he got off the boat, he started walking towards the other campers. "Mu," Chris said, "what up, my man?"

The now named Mu just looked at Chris with an uncaring expression. "At the moment, wondering how you convinced me to come onto this show." His voice was smooth and silky. Duncan chose this moment to notice something Chris had said.

"Your name is _Mu?_" He asked confusedly. It was a pretty weird name. Mu just sighed, knowing someone would ask eventually.

"No," he said, "my name is Mugetsu, but I doubt you could say it, much less remember it, so I just go by Mu." He sounded like he had given this speech a thousand times. Heather was a bit skeptical.

"What type of person names their kid Mugetsu?" She said. He just looked at her with an unwavering gaze that made her feel uncomfortable. "People from Japan." He replied nonchalantly.

Heather just scoffed, and switched to her native language. "_Last time I checked, Japanese people don't have red eyes, Moonless Sky." _She said sarcastically. She didn't expect him to reply in the same language.

"_Last time I checked, NO one has red eyes, princess." _He replied just as sarcastically. She just sputtered incoherently. Chris finally decided to start.

"Okay, kids, let's go!" He said, waving them over to him while he walked toward the mess hall.

"But wait," Noah, the resident genius said, "There are 23 people, and 2 teams. How are we going to make that fair?"

Chris smiled evilly, and wrung his hands together while lightning flashed behind him. "You'll find out soon enough. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" He cackled. All the campers looked a little freaked.

Yep, this was going to be interesting…


	2. MORTAL KOMBAT!

**Hey guys, this is Darkpotatoes again with the second chapter of Total Shinigami Island. I have another thing for you guys to vote on: to solve the uneven number of campers, I'm going to have a tournament of sorts, with the male campers (because of the larger number of guys) fighting each other until there is only one winner, who is obviously going to be Mugetsu, later in this chapter. Thing is, I don't know who to knock off. Ezekiel is the obvious choice, but I wanted to see what you guys thought. So….vote who shall be cast off! For the sake of update frequency, I'm only going to allow voting (which will be through review or PM, btw) for about 3 weeks, maybe a month depending on the number of votes I get, taking into account my low fan base and length between updates. So, enjoy the second chapter!**

It had been a week since the campers had arrived, and they were starting to get nervous. They still didn't know what was going to happen to them, and this waiting was putting them on edge. They didn't even see Chris.

For the past week, everyone had really just been staying wherever to sleep. They mostly stayed with who they didn't hate the most. While no one was at each other's throats, it was pretty obvious who liked who. For example, Mu was a very laid back person who was pretty good to get along with, so he hung out with people like DJ and Bridgette, who didn't mind his company at all.

On the other hand, he avoided violent people like Duncan, who had an alpha complex, thinking he was the highest on the male pecking order. This had caused a not-too-small number of fight challenges, all of them unheeded. He also hated manipulative people, so he steered clear of Heather.

On the subject of Mu, though, he had caught the attention of nearly all the campers, for better or for worse.

Bridgette didn't really know what to think. He was a pretty cool guy, and she thought she liked him, but she was insecure, and thought that he might laugh at her if she told him.

Gwen was in the same boat as Bridgette. She definitely liked the long hair.

Owen didn't really know the guy, but he thought he was cool.

DJ thought of Mu as a good friend at this point, having actually talked to him the most out of all the people, maybe excluding Geoff, who thought of Mu as a best friend.

Lindsay was…Lindsay. She didn't really have an opinion other than the fact that she thought his hair was pretty.

Ezekiel, being the prairie boy that he is, just thought he was what his dad called a "slacker"; a lazy person who never worked for anything a day of their lives.

Beth hadn't really spoken to Mu, but he seemed like an ok person overall.

Harold thought he was the best thing since sliced bread. In his opinion, Mu represented all that a ninja was: silent, stealthy, and badass. Not to mention the fact that he was a pretty nice guy and he stood up to Heather and Duncan. That was a pretty big plus.

Trent hadn't really talked to him, and didn't have an opinion.

Courtney, ever quick to judge, saw him as a threat to the first place title, but also as a slacker, a druggie, and a lazy ass. She didn't think much of him at all.

Eva wanted to arm wrestle him.

Izzy, being Izzy, didn't have much of an opinion, mainly because she didn't talk to anyone.

Noah didn't talk to anyone he considered below himself intellectually, which was basically everyone.

Justin was too busy admiring himself to notice Mu even existed.

Duncan, as mentioned before, thought of himself as the "alpha male", and Mu as a threat to that title. He tried everything he could think of to goad Mu into a fight, but nothing ever worked.

Heather saw him as a means to an end. She thought he would be a definite person she could manipulate to get her to the finals. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on how you look at it, he declined any type of friendship, deal, or partnership that Heather had to offer. It was now her goal to humiliate him so badly, he had no choice but to join her.

Sadie and Katie thought he was kind of cute.

Cody thought he was pretty cool.

Leshawna didn't know much about him, but thought he was ok.

Tyler, being the jock he is, tried to play a game of one-on-one with him, which ended up terribly for him.

_**(Flashback)**_

"Come on, Mu. Just one game. Pretty please?" Tyler begged. He wanted to play Mu in a bit of basketball. He had begged for like 3 days. Mu finally lost patience.

"Fine, fine, Jesus, I'll play you in one-on-one, good god, just stop pestering me!" Mu shouted. This got everyone's attention, and everyone moved to the courts. They wanted to see how good he was at sports.

They all moved down to an old, worn out court, with a netless hoop waiting for them. Tyler got pumped, jumping up and down, and doing exercises to warm himself up. Mu was just waiting for the game to start. After Tyler was done, he called out to Mu as he took off his jacket.

"Hey, bro, take off your shirt!" This got some attention from the girls. If they were being honest with themselves, he was damn hot. Even with the bandages, he looked better than all the other guys.

Mu just sighed, and took it off. Bridgette and Gwen looked about ready to die happy, while every other girl at least had a blush.

Finally, the game started. Tyler threw the ball to Mu. "Check me, bro!"

Mu passed the ball back to Tyler, and Tyler ran towards the hoop. Mu cut him off, and stole the ball from Tyler cleanly, while going for his hoop. Tyler was still standing there, stunned. When he finally turned, he saw Mu dunk the basketball into the hoop. Tyler adopted a look on his face that looked surprisingly like a fish gasping for air. The rest of the campers were in a similar state. No one had seen Mu even _move_ and all of a sudden he was on the other side of the court. Mu just stood there, spinning the ball on one finger. "You still want to play?" He asked in a joking voice.

Tyler could barely speak. "N-n-no, I-I'm good."

Mu smiled. "Good game. I'll see you later." He said in a sincere tone. He walked off, picking up his shirt along the way. Everyone was still staring, especially Gwen and Bridgette, who ended up being seated next to each other. He stopped, looked at them, and winked. They both flushed bright crimson and looked away quickly. Mu just chuckled, and walked toward the cabins, intent on getting a good nap in.

_**(Flashback End)**_

Everyone was sitting in the mess hall, eating the strange gray sludge that Chef called food. No one really liked it, except for maybe Ezekiel, but it was all they had. It was about 7 in the morning, and they were all tired. As per the usual, Mu sat with his friends, namely Bridgette, DJ, Geoff, and Gwen. All was silent until the campers heard the sound they had waited for god knows how long: Chris's bullhorn. They all immediately jumped up and hauled ass to the courtyard to find out what their fate would be, discarding the undesirable food.

When everyone finally made it, they all sat down on the stumps. Chris was standing there with his trademark smirk and windswept hair. He didn't say anything for a good 15 minutes, just letting everyone get a good glare in at his face, wishing that they were smashing it in instead of just glaring at it.

After 20 minutes of silence, Mu finally had enough. "Chris?"

"Yes?"

"Do you like your head being attached to your body?" Mu said in a sickly sweet voice that sent shivers down everyone's spines.

"Umm….yeah." Chris said in an unsure voice. Even with the bandages on his face, Chris could see the sadistic grin that spread across his face. All of a sudden, Mu had a very _very_ scary aura around him.

"Then I suggest that you get a move on." Mu smiled his smile, and spoke in his sickly sweet foreboding voice that promised pain if it was not heeded.

At this point, Chris was cowering, not even able to stand. "O-o-o-o-k."

Immediately, the aura was gone. Mu settled back into his stump with his eyes closed and a satisfied tone in his voice. "Good. Do continue."

The others didn't know which was more surprising; Mu's sudden change in attitude, or Chris'.

"Okay then! Let's get started!" Chris was right back in his cheerful, slightly cruel persona.

Courtney raised a tentative hand. "What would we be starting, exactly?" She said in her superior, yet curious tone.

"I am glad you asked!" Chris led everyone back to the mess hall.

Mu was still confused about one thing. "So, are you going to tell us why you wasted about a week of our life?"

"This is why!" Chris exclaimed, as he dramatically opened the door with a sweep of his arm. They were welcomed with the sight of multi-colored lights, and a raised stage.

"I realized that we had a surplus of you brats," Chris started explaining, and was met with a large "HEY!", "so I found a way to….thin out the herd a little." He finished with a small chuckle.

"Just how do you plan to do that?" Courtney asked.

"Oh, I was just gonna have all the guys have a tournament of sorts until all of them but one was beaten to a pulp." Chris replied as if commenting on the weather as he checked his nails. This, of course, was met with deadpan expressions across the board, with a few obvious exceptions _coughcoughDuncancoughcough._

"You expect us to do that on your whim?" Mu asked.

"Well, yeah."

"Why?"

"For my entertainment, of course!"

Mu nodded. "Seems legit."

Chris pointed to a large screen above the ring. "Your names will be displayed here when it is your turn to fight. Let the games begin!"

Then, from unseen speakers, loud, pumping music started playing, and after a few seconds, a guy screamed in the soundtrack. "MORTAL KOMBAT!"

All the guys cheered, even Mu. Now things were getting interesting. Chris merely chuckled darkly at the guys' enthusiasm. He shook his head, and spoke in a low voice. "Let's get this started."

**(Now, for the sake of time, and my laziness, I shall skip all but the important matches (which is basically every match that doesn't involve Mu). I shall give you an overview of who won what: Duncan beat Owen, and Geoff beat DJ, then Mu had his first match, shown here.)**

Chef dragged a knocked out DJ out of the ring, while Geoff had a sympathetic wince on his face. When he got off the ring, Chris took his place.

"Alright, so, who's next?" Chris called with a chuckle as he rubbed his hands together sinisterly. No one spoke up.

"No one? Oh well, to the board!" With a wave of his hand, the board started cycling random names. They eventually landed on 2: Mugetsu, and Cody. They both moved to get in the ring, Cody with a cocky smirk, and Mu with an impassive face.

They met in the center of the ring, Chef already waiting for them. "Alright," Chef said, looking at them both, "You guys ready?" Both boys nodded. Chef raised a hand into the air, and chopped it down "FIGHT!"

Cody immediately started to getting into stupid poses, shadowboxing and making high-pitched noises. "Where am I gonna come from?" he said in a rushed, breathless voice as he shifted from foot to foot. "Left or right? Oh, oh, oh, you can't touch this. You can't see me. Float like a butterfly, sting like a bee. I'm like Mohammed Ali up in here. Come on, come at me, bro!"

Mu just stood there, not having moved at all from his original spot, with his eyes closed and arms crossed across his chest. He didn't seem to have heard anything that Cody had said. He simply yawned and reached for his pocket. Everybody tensed, waiting to see what Mu had planned for Cody. It was a….book?

Yes, Mu had pulled out a small black book titled "Loveless", and started reading it even as Cody continued to taunt him. Cody paused. "What is that?"

Mu looked startled, as if waking up from a trance. "Umm…..I'm sorry, did you say something?"

Everybody looked at Mu as if he had grown a second head. Cody fell to his knees. "Damn you, Mu, and your hip attitude!" He yelled to the sky **(If you get this, I will give you a cyber cookie).**

Cody got up, and pointed dramatically at Mu. "Since that is over with," he screamed, "it is time for you to LOSE!"

Cody ran towards Mu, his fist cocked back, ready to punch Mu in the face. Mu sighed, and shook his head, but stayed still. Cody continued his charge, screaming all the way. After what seemed like an hour, but was really only a few seconds, Cody had finally gotten within arm's reach of Mu. Only then did Mu actually move.

When Cody was in mid-swing, a few inches from his face, Mu reacted. With a flick of his left wrist, Cody's fist was off course, and Cody himself was off-balance. Mu dropped to the floor, and swiped Cody's feet out from under him. As Cody fell, Mu rose, and with him his fist, which met Cody's face on its way to the mat. It all ended up with Cody on the floor knocked out, and Mu with his back to him, his eyes closed.

Everyone else was….shocked to say the least. While they had seen him at the basketball court, they didn't expect him to be able to FIGHT well too. Was there nothing he wasn't good at?

With everyone staring at him, some with foul intent (Heather and Duncan), some with awe and reverence (basically everyone else), and some with indifference (Noah), Mu simply walked out of the ring, and sat back down. "Next fight." He called.

Chris complied, and the next match was on.

**(After Mu's first match, Trent beat Justin (be default, Justin refused to "Risk his beautiful face"), Tyler beat Noah, and Harold beat Ezekiel, which ended preliminaries.)**

"Alright!" Chris seemed just ecstatic while Chef dragged Ezekiel out of the ring, a cruel light to his face, making him seem even more sinister. He chuckled evilly and rubbed his hands together.

"Now, it's time for round 2! Winners of round one, get ready, because you are on the chopping block again!"

Once again, the board over the ring started cycling through names, everyone watching with baited breath. After what seemed like an eternity, the board finally stopped. The names that showed were Harold and Tyler. The others sighed. This was going to be a long day.

**(This time, Harold beat Tyler, and Duncan beat Trent.)**

"Alright," Chris called, "last match of the 2nd round, y'all **(I'm from Texas. I didn't notice I wrote this in until I was looking over it)**! We got Mu and Geoff as the last guys. Come on up!" He shouted with a wave of his hand. The others, who had accepted this fighting as a good method of entertainment, cheered them up. They both walked up, Geoff a little awkwardly, as he rubbed the back of his head with his hat in his left hand. "Look, Mu…. No hard feelings, right?"

Mu, who, in a very Mu-like fashion, nodded his head uncaringly, said "Of course. Just give me a good fight, and we're even." He finished with a grin. Geoff joined him at the arm with a matching grin. Chef did the honors this time, chopping his arm through the air. "FIGHT!"

The fight started explosively, Geoff rushing Mu with a right hook to the face, Mu following through the momentum with a reverse roundhouse kick to Geoff's face, coupled with a booming straight jab to Geoff's gut. Geoff rolled along the mat, getting up near the ropes, and immediately throwing himself out of the way of Mu's airborne curb stomp, which left a distinct crater in the concrete under the mat.

As Geoff rose, he hefted a fist towards Mu's unprotected back. Mu caught the offending appendage with a seemingly steel foot, breaking more than one of Geoff's knuckles. Using his other hand, Geoff fired off a left jab to Mu's knee, causing Mu to drop his leg. As Geoff retreated, Mu took his chance to end the fight. And end it he did. He feinted with left, and when Geoff was left open, Mu ducked and rebounded with an absolutely explosive uppercut, powered by the full power of his legs, torso, and arms. Geoff was out before he hit the ground, rising 3 feet into the air before crashing back on the mat.

Mu stood panting as he reviewed what injuries he had. He had a few broken knuckles, a bruised foot, a fractured kneecap, and an aching jaw. Not bad considering Geoff's size.

The other campers, who had watched with bated breath, all let out cheers. All except for one. Duncan was trying to burn through Mu's back with the intensity of his glare. This was HIS time to shine, dammit! Not some stupid Japanese upstart!

Chris started to reach up for the net. "Alright guys, now, we're gonna-"

He was suddenly grabbed from behind, and shoved out-of-the-way by Duncan. Duncan ran up to Mu as he was about to climb out of the ring and grabbed him in a choke-hold from behind. Mu, caught off guard, just as everyone else was, tried to pry off Duncan's arm. Duncan growled, saying "Oh no, you're not getting out of this one, pretty boy."

Duncan squeezed tighter, cutting off Mu's oxygen. Mu elbowed Duncan in the gut several times, causing him to let go. Mu spun around and delivered a straight kick to the throat to get Duncan away from him. Duncan's eyes widened as he was thrown backwards by the force of the kick, and his air was momentarily cut off. After he regained his bearings, he shot off another death glare at Mu.

Harold, the last member of the last match **(if you were paying attention, this match had 3 people fighting)**, recovered from his shock, and ran into the ring. Duncan made a mad dash for Mu, intending to beat him to a pulp. Harold saw Duncan wind his fist back, the offending appendage heading for Mu's face. Mu didn't even bat an eyelash, and redirected the blow. Duncan snarled, and started throwing rapid fire punches, trying to just _touch_ Mu, let alone injure him. Mu, however, was either blocking or redirecting the blows with an impassive look, enraging Duncan even further.

The spectators were looking on in shock and awe. They could barely make out blurs where they knew Mu's arms to be. Mu's friends were all looking on in worry, hoping he didn't get hurt.

That seemed to be needless, though, as Mu still had no scratch on him. Duncan's rampage finally came to an end, and with it went Mu's luck. Duncan feinted to the right, but quickly changed directions, bringing out a switchblade. The crowd all saw a flash, and heard a grunt of pain. Duncan had stabbed Mu in the left side. Blood was pouring out of the open wound as Duncan got a sadistic grin on his face. He twisted the knife, and heard Mu shout out in pain.

Bridgette covered her ears, afraid of what would happen to Mu, while Gwen had a hand over her mouth in shock, her eyes carrying a look of utter worry and panic. Meanwhile, Mu shot a glare at Duncan, and ripped the blade out of his side. Duncan was thrown by the force of Mu's arm. He was about to get up, when Harold came into the fight. Running in from the side, he fired off a kick to Duncan's raised head. His head whipped to the side and Duncan was down again. Harold back pedaled over to Mu, who gave him a grateful nod. They saw Duncan get up, wobbling on his legs a bit. They shared a look. "Eagle flies over Monkey?" Mu asked. Harold, surprised that Mu knew Kung-Fu, said "Yeah. Let's do it."

As Duncan opened his eyes, he saw both Harold and Mu run towards him. Harold slid towards his feet, obviously going for a chance to trip Duncan. He jumped over Harold, avoiding the leg sweep. What he didn't see was Mu leap high over Harold. Mu hung in the air for what seemed like years, and delivered a thundering roundhouse kick to Duncan's face. Still in the air, Duncan didn't stand a chance. The kick connected, knocking out a few teeth and his jaw out-of-place in the process. Duncan rocketed the small distance to the ground, and rolled out of the ring before settling, already out cold. The crowd roared, positively elated at Mu's victory, and Duncan's just desserts.

Mu looked over to Harold, who was already walking out of the ring. "I give," He stated, "I can't possibly win. It's all you, man". Mu nodded.

Chef, awakened from his stupor by the loud cheers, walked up. "Uh…seeing as how Chris isn't conscious…..you can pick any one guy to kick off the island. Who's it gonna be?"

Mu adopted a thinking look on his face. He looked over all the guys standing in front, remembering to count in the unconscious eyes held a pensive look, while also looking weary. As he looked over his fellow campers/contestants, he unconsciously felt for his wounded side, and the rest of his injuries. 'Lets see...stab wound, fracture, broken bones, bruising..and all of _them_ are ok...good.' He allowed a small smile to grace his features, not that anyone could see it; his bandages made sure of that.

As his mind refocused on his task, his vision blurred, and he stumbled. Chef and the others started forward before Mu caught himself. A small grimace made its way, unseen, to his face as he gripped his side in pain. As he looked to the campers, an eye-smile replaced his hidden grimace

"Do you...mind if I...put that..off...till a bit later? I got a couple...things on the mind." He said with mirth. His eyes then closed fully, and he dropped to the floor of the ring.

"MU!" Chef got to him first, uncharacteristic concern on his face.

"Medic! We need a medic!"

**(Edit July 27, 2013, 4:40 PM, for corrections in storyline and other (hopefully) improvements)**

**I'm really sorry for the long wait; I had other stories and just other life crap. This was my first try at fight scenes, so I could use some feedback on how I did. Liked it? Hated it? Loved it? Please review, and vote as well!**


End file.
